undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 5
Running down the path between some very closely put together houses, Will held his crossbow up high and kept an eye on every direction. This was going to be more dangerous than he thought, he hadnt expected the houses and other buildings to be so close together and he now knew there was no way of predicting where the zombies would come from if they made a mistake. Turning around to look behind him, Will saw Natasha was easily keeping up with him but also had the same look as him, this was going to be harder but when she realised he'd turned to look at her, she looked to him and gave a warm smile which he returned before looking back infront of him just in time to see they were approaching a corner. Sliding to a halt along the corner edge, Will made sure his crossbow was ready before giving a nod to Natasha and turning around the corner, which Natasha couldnt help but think it made him look a little like James bond in the way he done it. Instantly spotting a zombie infront of him, Will carefully aimed his crossbow, judging the distance before he fired resulting with the arrow going straight through said zombies head. However hearing a whistle from beside him he turned to look at Natasha. "nice shot, badboy" she joked and Will couldnt help but give a grin and give a playfull bow before he moved forward to retrieve his arrow. While he done this, Natasha heard a low growl from somewhere behind her and turning she saw a zombie closing in on her, however she found herself just staring at it because as she looked at it she realised it was a former police man and she couldnt help but think back... ---- Natasha continued running to follow the old man, suprised at his speed due to how old he was, but truth be told she didnt care she only cared about the two getting out of this situation ALIVE. The man quickly turned to look at her and smiled but she couldnt return it as they rounded a corner. Looking behind her, she noticed that the amount of zombies had gone down a little but she still counted too many for them to take on at once. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard in front of her the old man scream and she quickly turned her head to see him being being tackled by a zombie and his gun sliding from his hands towards her. ---- Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she realised that the zombie had disappeared and looking around she didnt seen any sign of a corpse which instantly freaked her out as she turned around in every direction to spot it before she came to the realisation, she had imagined it. Turning to look for Will, she found him ahead of her still walking and unaware that she had stopped so quickly Natasha jogged to catch up with him. However her thoughts remained as she did, was she going crazy?, was it she needed to tell someone what had happened, she was confused and didnt have a clue, but she did know...that she was beginning to get scared. Noticing Will give the stop sign up ahead, Natasha came to a halt behind him and gave him a reasurring nod when he turned to look at her, hiding what had happened previously. Luckily he didnt seem to notice and instead slung his crossbow around his shoulder before gripping his crowbar as he put it into the gap between the door and wall. Looking at the door, Natasha noticed that it was a door that led to a garage before she moved back, out of the way of Will as he forcefully pulled the crowbar resulting with the opening of the door making a loud noise in the process. Looking around the two smiled with relief when they realised that the sound hadnt attracted any unwanted attention. Turning to Natasha Will smiled "ready to go in?" he asked and the woman nodded in response so Will turned on the flashlight on his crossbow before they carefully and quietly moved into the garage. ---- Doing a quick scan around with his flashlight, Will nodded to Natasha giving her the all clear so she moved away from him and headed towards what look liked a desk while Will himself moved over to a car and opened the door to look inside it. Looking around the desk, Natasha found a couple of writing books and skimming through them she noticed they hadn't been used yet so she slung the bag off her shoulders and put the books aswell as some pens inside, however she suddenly heard a banging sound and looked around quickly suddenly on alert. Getting up and slinging the bag around her shoulder once again, she moved towards the sound and noticed on the other side of the garage was a door which was currently nearly off its hinges and she soon realised that zombies were trying to get through, however before she could tell Will she heard him shout out and turning she found herself in that situation again... ---- Behind her, Will had been tackled to the ground and was currently desperatly reaching for his crowbar while at his feet, under the car a zombie was clawing at his trousers trying to get a grip on his leg so it could dig its teeth deep into his skin and Natasha could hear the banging on that door get louder but she couldnt do anything about it, she once again found herself frozen to the spot. Looking to the door, Natasha saw the door was nearly bursting open and looking to Will she saw he was in a situation he couldn't win without help, she knew what she had to do so closing her eyes and taking in a breath she hoped she didnt make the wrong desicion. During this, Will desperatly kicked at the zombies head while reaching for his crowbar, however every time he got close to getting it the zombie pulled him back causing Will to get angry, he couldnt die now not to some stupid excuse of a zombie. However he had no choice in the matter and he felt the zombie finally get a good grip on his leg and pull him towards it hungry mouth, well... this is it Will thought to himself as he closed his eyes picturing his wife and their child in her arms. However his picture was interrupted when he heard a gun shot and looking back he saw the zombie slumped dead under the vehicle and infront of him stood Natasha who had her hand held out to him. ---- Grinning, he grabbed his crowbar and with her help got up and she returned his smile, soon though there peace was interrupted as the door finally gave way and zombies came tumbling through drawn by the gunshot causing the two too look at eachother in shock at how many there were. "I think its time we left" Will stated and Natasha nodded so they both grabbed whatever they had collected and exited through the door they had come through, followed closely by Zombies. Luckily for Natasha, Will had memorized where the path back to the truck and knew where he was going, but it still wasn't easy when you had over a dozen zombies on your tail and other zombies seemed to appear out of nowhere, around corners, through doorways or just simply standing there like they'd been there the whole time. The two didnt have time to think about where they had come from though and they just kept running praying that the truck was not far and when they rounded the corner their pray's were answered when they saw the truck at the end of the path and with new hope, the two ran faster. Will was the first one to reach the truck as he wacked a zombie that was investigating the truck around the head before he kicked another to the side and opened the passanger side so Natasha could get in which said woman couldnt help but laugh a little at as she got in. Soon enough, Will joined her after he had chucked his crossbow and the things they had collected into the back space behind the seats and after they soon found themselves driving away from the small town as a small herd of zombies tried to follow them, to no luck. Sighing to herself, Natasha sat back in her seat trying to catch her breath until she was suprised by Will who smacked the steering wheel happily before turning to her with a large grin "well wasn't that fun?" he asked her and Natasha couldnt help but stare at him in shock. "you cant be serious?" Natasha asked him but he only laughed more leading to her playfully smacking him "YOU are unbelievable" she stated shaking her head in amusment as the two left the town and continued towards Charleston... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues